fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Cross
Star Cross is a very old Independent Guild that is one of the first Guilds to be made. Its members have not been seen often by the public eye and seem to be planning something by taking unique missions that they either take to earn money or assigned to them by their Guild Master. Unlike other Guilds they allow Mages of any kind to join, though they do make sure to remind these members that betrayal is unacceptable and will dealt with swiftly. They are recognized as a strong and influential guild because of how long they have been around. They seem to be interested in the powerful lost magic known as Alpha and Omega. Description Location and Headquarters The location of the guild is unknown, even to the Magic Council, which is something that makes them wary of since they cannot act accordingly if the guild steps out of line. This is most likely due to the many former Dark Mages within it along with Unorthodox Mages since neither is really welcomed amongst the public. However some have speculated or found clues that they may be located in a isolated region, on an island near Fiore but outside the council’s influence or it could be that the Guild has people within the council or Fiore government assisting them in hiding their location because of how long they’ve been around and large influence. That however is far from the truth as the fact is that their location is in the sky. The reason is because their headquarters is a giant castle that floating in the sky, which is powered by multiple Lacrima, allowing it to stay afloat in move in the sky. The source of this is unknown and if it requires to be changed or not. The tower is quite tall, about the same size as a mountain that some of speculated and is built with a powerful magical metal that makes it durable to attacks and impenetrable to any attempts to invade it. Underneath it is a large amount of earth, which leads to the theory that it was from the ground originally or the inside is more rock like. Around the structure are about ten ‘wings’ as they are called, each one with their own Lacrima, to be used to power the tower’s energy and keep in afloat. While the structure in whole is the headquarters, at the very top is a small castle, which is believed is where the more important locations are along with the quarters of the Guild Master as well as the Guild’s meeting place. Also following the headquarters are at least three smaller islands like structures, which act as a first line of defense as well as extra bases for the Guild. They are connected something called the Shadow Gate, its location somewhere within the main headquarters. The Shadow Gate seems to act as a transportation device and a means for the members to reach places faster. Strength As a long-lasting Guild, led by a powerful, as well as immortal, mage such as Zentrum Grundlage, the Guild is naturally strong. Many of its members, even those not of S-Class, are well known and acknowledged for their great powers and skills. Some have speculated that many of their high rank senior members may be on par with the Ten Wizard Saints, mages publicly acknowledged for their great powers. Also seeing how onf its top members was formerly part of the Garou Knights, an independent unit of Fiore's Kingdom, speaks how great their strength is. Their power is so great and fear that even the Magic Council have taken many precautions to keep an eye on their actions if possible, due to their constant moving. Despite that however, the council knows that taking action with such a powerful force would only lead to great damage, both collateral and lives, which is why they haven't made any direct actions against them. Also because of their long history and being seen as one of the first Guilds formed, they have extensive knowledge of various parts of history as well as deep magic, making them an even greater force to be reckoned with. Members White Riders The White Riders is a team or a subdivision within the Star Cross Guild, consisting of powerful members of the Guild, of both S-Class Mages and Mages with power equal to an S-class. It is currently under the command of Ebene Unruhen, which shows that Zentrum has a level amount of trust for the man to put him in command of the unit. Category:Guild Category:Primarch11 Category:Guilds Category:Independent Guild Category:Independent Guilds Category:Star Cross